SkyShox Delta L
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Part of the SkyShox Delta series, following Lyra in Johto. A fifteen-year-old Lyra travels Johto in order to enter their League, with Silver running into her constantly. 'SkyShox Delta J' waiting in the wings of this story, because of location.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is part of a series from which a WitChan fanfic gave the inspiration. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm summer day in Johto. In New Bark Town, in the southeast of the region, a fifteen-year-old girl was getting ready for her Pokemon journey. Her name was Lyra, and she had plans on becoming the champion. With her Cyndaquil, she left her house, carrying a bag with healing items, her money, her keys, and Cyndaquil's Poke Ball in it. Her outfit consisted of a small shirt, baring her midriff and stretched a bit by her rare-for-her-age tits; a small skirt that went just past the bottom of her pussy, completely exposed; and a pair of six inch heels. The first objective Lyra completed was a trip to Mr. Pokemon's house, on route 30. She had to backtrack a ways after hearing some boy named Silver had nabbed Totodile from Professor Elm, confronting him in Cherrygrove City. That didn't end well for Silver, as Cyndaquil was able to knock out Totodile. Silver decided to take out his anger from losing out on Lyra's pussy, but was surprised when she actually enjoyed the entire experience. In a rush, Silver fled the scene, albeit $200 bucks shorter (Lyra had nabbed the money while Silver's back was turned), before Lyra got back on her Pokemon journey.

_One hour later..._

Lyra had just reached Violet City, the location of the first gym in the Johto League. By now, Cyndaquil had evolved, and Lyra now had a Bellsprout, a Pidgey, and a Rattata on her team. Following a second encounter with Silver, who fled the scene before Lyra could sexually unload on him again (though it was Silver who set up the first one), Lyra went into the Gym. Bypassing the two ordinary trainers, she reached the Gym Leader, Falkner. His team was no match for Lyra's starter Pokemon, Quilava, earning the brunette trainer her first gym badge, the Zephyr Badge. But before Lyra left the gym, she had her way with Falkner. Fortunately, the two Gym Trainers were both at the Pokemon Center to recharge their Pokemon, courtesy of the next trainer to reach the leader, which happened to be Silver. Silver started banging her pussy again, while Falkner got her in the ass. Fifteen minutes went past before both rival and gym leader unloaded inside her, the double attack leaving her barely able to walk, they had been going at it so hard. After reloading Quilava's energy at the Pokemon Center, Lyra knew where her next stop was.

"Zephyr Badge acquired. Violet City stop complete. Next stop, Azalea." Lyra said to herself before taking off southbound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is based on a WitChan fanfic and originated from a Zombyra suggestion. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. The plot is my idea. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2**

Lyra, having obtained her first Johto badge, took about three hours to reach Azalea Town, where the second Gym of the Johto League was located. It was three hours because she had another run-in with Silver, who took the chance to have more sex with her. Silver was doing her for a good seventeen minutes before his limit hit courtesy of Lyra's, causing him to unload his seed inside the brunette again. Then, finally, Lyra reached the second gym in her Johto challenge.

"Hey, are you the gym leader?" Lyra asked the first person she spotted.

"Yeah. The name's Bugsy. Bug-type specialist. Wanna battle?"

"Are you kidding? Of course. That's what i came here for." With that, the battle was on. Lyra's Quilava was more than enough to beat Bugsy's team of Pokemon, easily using Fire-type moves to do the job and earn Lyra her second badge. Then, unknown to Lyra, Silver made another appearance, banging her pussy yet again while Bugsy pounded her ass. Both boys would hit their limits moments after Lyra hit hers, filling her holes with their respective seeds. Lyra, however, had one question nagging her in her mind, and it concerned Silver.

'_How come every time i feel a want for sex Silver shows up and bangs me? Is he deliberately aiming to get me pregnant? I oughta ask him._' Lyra thought to herself, but by the time she was ready to ask Silver on his frequent appearances to bang her senseless, the redhead was already gone. '_Chances are he might pop up next time i want sex._' the brunette thought to herself before heading to Goldenrod City, location of the third gym in the Johto League.

"Azalea stop complete. Second badge acquired. Next stop, Goldenrod City."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Ninetndo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3**

As Lyra trekked through the Ilex Forest, her Quilava suddenly evolved into Typhlosion (she was having trouble getting through, taking the opportunity for some serious training), at which point she learned that the third Gym Leader, Whitney, specialized in Normal type Pokemon. Knowing she'd need a fighting-type move to deal with them and with the benefit of being one of the lucky ones to get a female starter Pokemon (gender ratio is 87.5 percent male, or every seven out of eight) to render the complicated Attract move useless (complicated for the target, that is), she started training Typhlosion on using Brick Break. Sure, Brick Break doesn't pack as much power as some other fighting-type moves like the Focus moves and DynamicPunch, but it has the advantage of better accuracy (Focus Blast accuracy is seventy percent, DynamicPunch fifty percent) and can be used even if attacked first, not counting flinching or potential paralysis whereas the opponent has to use a status move on themselves in order for Focus Punch to hit as intended. Then a hooded person came into the forest, helping Lyra reach the exit (Typhlosion having mastered Brick Break at this point). But once Lyra got out the person mysteriously disappeared. Lyra saw him flee to the left, watching him disappear over the horizon, when Silver jumped her from behind (the mystery hooded guy still visible when it happened) and started banging her senseless for fourteen minutes until his limit hit and he unloaded inside her. He was then gone rather quickly as well.

Later, in the Goldenrod City Gym, Lyra faced off against Whitney, Typhlosion's Brick Break attack easily defeating the pink-haired leader's Clefable and Miltank. However, Lyra could tell Whitney was trying to avoid saying something. That was when she let it slip.

"Gee, Lyra, take out the differences in your hair and you look practically like Jasmine." Whitney said, then put her hands in front of her mouth, shocked at what she had just said.

"Oh, i know it alright. I heard what her sidejob was and decided to undertake it myself. Thing is, Silver - HEY!" Lyra was saying when Silver made another surprise appearance, instantly proceeding to slam himself into Lyra's pussy and then started pounding away, going fourteen minutes again before another limit hit and this time, he decided to bail out. Bad decision on his part as some of his seed missed Lyra entirely enough to squarely land on Whitney instead. When he realized what happened he let loose a curse word and tore off again.

"Dang, he's fast. Reminds me of that Jun guy behind the whole 'lapse of judgment' incident in Sinnoh." Lyra said. Whitney then gave her the Plain Badge, her third one needed to challenge the Johto league.

"Goldenrod stop complete. Plain Badge acquired. Next stop, Ecruteak City. And locate Silver. Gotta locate Silver."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 4**

It took Lyra a little while, but she managed to reach Ecruteak City, having caught a Sudowoodo acting as a tree on Route 36 en route. Morty, Ecruteak City's Gym Leader, specialized in Ghost-type Pokemon, and fortunately for Lyra her Typhlosion already knew Shadow Claw. Another benefit was the randomly encountered Spiritomb she ran into, with the surprising fact someone had managed to get one to have the Wonder Guard ability, making any damaging attacks useless. She had to watch out for a Foresight, though; Wonder Guard didn't protect against Status moves, and using one would make Fighting-type attacks able to land, as only super effective hits could bypass Wonder Guard's protective defensive layout. This Spiritomb knew Psychic among its moves, strong against the Ghost-types Morty did have, which was the Gastly line, dual-type Ghost/Poison.

When the battle between Lyra and Morty for the Fog Badge began, Typhlosion led off against a Gastly. Gastly fell in a single Shadow Claw, as did both Haunters that followed. Gengar survived the Shadow Claw and managed to knock out Typhlosion, and then Spiritomb entered the fray, using a single Psychic after Gengar used Will-O-Wisp to knock out the Ghost/Poison dual-type (Will-O-Wisp went wide left). Afterwards, though, Lyra got double penetrated again, as Silver struck once more from out of nowhere going for her pussy, leaving Morty with the other opening. Sixteen minutes passed before their limits hit, and both unloaded inside Lyra. Before she could ask Silver about his antics, he was gone. Morty then gave Lyra her fourth badge, revealing that she could earn the badge Jasmine gave out before Chuck's because the Olivine City gym leader has issued a special challenge, wanting some girl-on-girl action (Lyra knew of the challenge, considering it was what inspired her to become a slut herself in the first place), and then, once the Fog Badge has been put in its slot inside Lyra's badge case, she was off, westbound and down.

"Ecruteak stop complete. Fog Badge acquired. Next stop, Olivine City, challenge time."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic partially based on a WitChan fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 5**

As Lyra was on her way from Ecruteak City westbound and down to Olivine, she noticed something on the ground. While she was bending over, however, Silver took that chance to get her with her guard down once more. Fifteen minutes went by before Silver unloaded more seed into Lyra, making a Barry-esque run for it before she could recover. Deciding he wasn't worth much of a thought Lyra resumed her trek to Olivine City, intending to take full advantage of her decision to do what she was doing by completing Jasmine's challenge. After another ten minutes Lyra finally reached the port city, not quite the west-most location in Johto, which went to Cianwood City across the aquatic Routes 40 and 41. As Amphy, the lighthouse Ampharos, had recently recovered from a brief health scare, trainers were able to challenge Jasmine before Chuck, whereas the trainer who brought what had healed Amphy had to do it the other way around. That decision was what led to Jasmine's challenge.

When Lyra entered the gym she was able to bypass the two main people not named Jasmine in order to reach the brunette Gym Leader.

"Say, you're the first girl who's come here since i issued that challenge." Jasmine, wearing an outfit similar to Lyra's and in a pair of seventeen centimeter heeled sandals, said to the new challenger.

"I know. That challenge was why i decided to adopt a nature similar to yours in the first place. Thing is, Silver keeps getting the jump on me, and in the really off-guard situations, he's gone by the time i recover from what happened, with Barry-like speeds." Lyra replied.

Two minutes later the two females were in position for completing Jasmine's challenge. Lyra was on top, facing Jasmine who was on her back on the surface they were intending to pull off the girl-on-girl sex that was the main aspect of the brunette Olivine City Gym Leader's challenge. The moment they got started, however, Silver was back and entered Lyra's pussy with his cock again. Fifteen minutes later, all three hit their limits, Silver experiencing yet another seed release into the New Bark Town resident Trainer's pussy. This time though Lyra had managed to effectively trap him with her legs, and when she rolled off Jasmine Silver found himself facedown on the floor, dazed a bit.

"Darn, Silver, if you keep fucking Lyra at the rate you've been doing it you're bound to get her pregnant."

"That's the plan."

"Maybe that's why you keep setting yourself up to bang my cunt before a male Gym Leader i've just defeated can assume that position."

"By the way, Lyra, in case you do find yourself pregnant at some point later on, i've synced that possibility to a certain cyan XF-ZR1 scouter, which possesses a feature capable of identifying the impregnator and what a girl's pregnant with without needing certain medical stuff. And, to be on the safe side, i'd refrain from battling Chuck for a while as Baoba's got a very tricky Safari Zone challenge. The Safari Zone is even further west than Cianwood City."

Fifty minutes later Lyra was on a boat headed for Cianwood City, home of, in her case, the sixth badge, having already won the Mineral Badge from Jasmine for completing her challenge.

"Olivine challenge complete. Mineral Badge acquired. Next stop, Cianwood."


End file.
